


This Can't Be Happening

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman and Butler Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: A weird one-shot of Batman and Alfred having an interesting confrontation.





	This Can't Be Happening

"Yes, indeed! We have an interesting for you folks tonight! An interesting adventure indeed! Come in, come in! We have snacks and drinks, Mister Waynewill be waiting for you shortly." The guest step inside, and the meeting of guests around tables of wine glasses and beer were about with little cinnamon orb snacks.

Alfred sneaked out into the night and came back before the end of the party.

Batman looked at him upset, and more confused that he was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Batman asked harshly.

"I was the one who hired those bad people to want you dead, I paid all of them." Alfred looked tired, but crazied.

"Alfred, this isn't true."

"But it is."

Batman tackled him to the ground and the screen went black.

GAME OVER was on the screen in grey letters.

"Dammit!" the little boy cursed as he moved away from the gaming system. "Mom, this game is rigged."

His two mom's came over, holding each other's hands. They let go of their hands and took one of his hands, leaving the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This probably the only time I do these fanfics. That was really shit and shorter than expected.


End file.
